The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As is known in itself, an aircraft propulsion assembly traditionally comprises a turbojet engine housed inside a nacelle.
This nacelle, which in particular makes it possible to fair the turbojet engine and channel the air coming from the outside toward it, typically comprises an upstream portion forming an air intake, an intermediate portion surrounding the fan casing of the turbojet engine, and a rear portion incorporating a thrust reverser as well as a jet nozzle for the cold air flow.
At its upstream end, the thrust reverser includes a substantially annular front frame, having a structural function.
The connection between the rear part and the middle part of the nacelle is traditionally done by a device for connecting the thrust reverser front frame to the fan casing.
In general, this connecting device consists of a substantially annular flange secured to the front frame, cooperating with a J- or V-shaped slot downstream of the fan casing.
Given the amplitude of the radial and axial forces at play at the interface between the front frame and the fan casing, it is necessary to provide that the slot formed on the fan casing is deep, which causes a relatively significant bulk and weight.
Furthermore, such a connecting device is not adapted to the particular case where the rear part of the nacelle is of the “O-duct” type, i.e., a single-piece annular type, as opposed to the case of a rear part of the “C-Duct” type, i.e., of the type comprising two halves that can be separated from each other for maintenance operations.
Such a connecting device must be placed by opening two or more areas of the rear part of the nacelle, which is not possible with an “O-duct” configuration, which is by definition a single piece and cannot be split.